


Bad Habits

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Roommates (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Max is essentially just mentioned, you'll get it when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rakesh used to fall for people at the drop of a hat, but a certain lazy rocker changed that forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little dump of my take on how Rakesh feels. It's easy to talk from Max's perspective because that's how the game is formatted. I wanted to tackle it from the other angle. This may be a prelude to more from Rakesh's perspective.
> 
> The English may seem too smooth, but keep in mind this is in his head; it could very well be in his native language (I think it was Urdu? It was mentioned in the scene with his parents).

I, how would you say it...fell in love easily. No no, not love...more like it takes very little for me to develop a strong attachment to people. My parents were very strict, making it quite difficult to form friendships, let alone relationships. I managed to find my pleasures when they arose. There was a very nice boy who worked at the market whom I gave my first kiss; there was also a very pretty girl who sold flowers to whom I gave my second. There were a few more after that, but not many.

I had learned very early on that my enjoyment of boys was...not "normal". Though it had always felt normal for me. I liked girls  and I liked boys a little bit more. That was how I was. Just like how I was always fascinated by the way the colors of a sunset blended together or the way the light caused the tree's the cast varying shadows. I knew I was not straight, and that I was not a doctor.

I never had many relationships, but I had enough crushes to fill several books. The boy who delivered the mail, the son of the local farmer, a girl in my class...they were all fleeting, but strong nonetheless.

This...habit of mine only worsened when I came to America. Everyone was new and different; the women and men seemed more handsome and appealing here. They were tactile and charming and bold; things that I could never be in my household. Now it was the man who served me coffee, the girl who sat next to me in my accursed biology class...

But none were so strong as the one that formed when I got to know Max.

It was not immediate, like the others, a sign pointing to how serious it was. My first impression was only that he was handsome; but then again so was Dominic, Isabella, Sally, and that new girl I had happened to come across. Nothing new. But old habits die hard, as when he lagged behind to speak with me on that fateful run, I could feel myself fall.

He knew the way the art spoke to him! He discussed how the world spoke to him of music, how each sound a note, each sentence a melody. I was capitivated by this unique way of thinking. My crush had formed there, but that was where I thought it would end. A crush, just infatuation. He had made it known how much he appreciated the female form. Even if he had shown any interest in men like myself, why would he consider I as a partner?

But fate had proven kind to me.

He started showing signs of reciprocation. Instead of any of the three attractive women who we lived with, it was me he chose to invite to his concert that first winter vacation. I found it odd that he would invite a friend to such an occasion, one that was usually reserved for partners (the rather fetching blush on his face was also in my favor). When he ran off that stage to hug me my heart had soared. I had to take a moment in the restroom to compose myself. _He may...like me._

My suspicions were confirmed when I was engaged in a battle of wills with Dominic (which I would have one were it not for outside interference!). There were numerous things which he could have done to distract me. Obscene gestures, tickling, the prospect of art; however, he chose...to _kiss_ me. On the cheek but dangerously close to my lips. Desperate as I was for victory I could not help but stare at him when he did that, amazed and shocked. _Why on Earth...oh my._

My hopes were not totally up. He could still hesitate. He had assumed he was straight up until then. Not all were so lucky to understand their preferences as I. So I remained silent yet hopeful.

And then Valentines Day arrived. The holiday itself meant little to me. Just an odd western holiday, such as was Thanksgiving and Christmas. I enjoyed the merry making with everyone else but never understood. But I understood the situation perfectly as he handed me a gift (unwrapped and unmarked with the price sticker unremoved. How like him it was...) that day, face pleasingly red, saying how he didn't understand, but essentially he liked me and want to explore that aspect of himself with me.

How could I be such a fool as to say no?

I admitted my own fondness and from that day forward we were in a...relationship. Little had changed. We occasionally met for outings, which were intimate enough to be considered dates. He would show preference for me when the house did things as a group, and he would take up my chores upon occasion when I was wrapped up on a project. I was always waiting for...what is that western phrase...for the "other shoe to drop", and for him to discover that he was straight and break off our little "experiment".

That shoe remained suspended however, and our relationship did not...and has not changed.

We became physically intimate not too soon after our first Spring Break. It was a wholly new experience for me, and one which I would repeat in an instance. He was not a virgin like myself but the experience was still fresh as it was his first with his own sex. It is still a fond memory.

We have been together for nearing seven years now. My crush forming habits have lessened, no, it has disappeared. Falling in love will do that to a person. Max has vowed the same, his only dalliances the occasional flirtation with Isabella via phone, email, or letter but I do not take that seriously (it is the sort of friendship they have formed, and who am I to criticize? She still compliments my rear end whenever we communicate).

I may no longer fall in puppy love often, but when I truly fall in love, I take it quite seriously.•

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't up to par with my other stuff for them but I do like it some.


End file.
